For the Love of Three Men
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: Layla has three men who fall for her. She must choose one, while trying to survive on her own. Will the men destroy her? (Bad Summary, sorry)


**DISCLAIMER!: _I do NOT own Yugioh! But I do own my characters. Please be nice in the comments; this is my first story. Thank you! Enjoy! I mean to write the sequel soon!_**

* * *

I blush at the prince's comment. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes Layla." Prince Atem smiles. "I like you a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry my prince. I am betrothed you know." I look away quickly. He lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes with sadness.

"What if I could stop it?"

"You can't my prince and-and you need to find a princess to help you rule Egypt."

"I see that in you Layla." He tries to kiss my cheek but I move away.

"This is wrong my prince. I am just a peasant who just became a woman of thirteen and you are a handsome prince who is a man of fourteen. I have always considered you family and my friend; I have even thought of you as an older brother to me. I hope that isn't too informal." I stand up. "If you need anything else my prince, you know where to find me." I walk away quickly leaving him there broken-hearted. _Why and how could he like me? Atem you have a duty to your country and I have a duty to myself._ I bump into someone bringing me back from the depths of my mind. "I'm really sorry sir. I should watch where I am going."

I look up into the tan face of my betrothed. "Marik!" I jump. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

Marik chuckles at my surprise. "Yes wife, I am fine. What is troubling you? Are there suitors thinking you will leave me?"

_How the hell did he know?_ "N-no, I'm just a little stressed and nervous. I mean we are to be wed tonight correct?"

He smirks. "Yes Layla. I do hope you are faithful."

"I am!" I look into his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I need to mark my property." Marik pulls me roughly into a long passionate kiss. "Hopefully your friend, the prince, now knows not to mess with a man's wife." He then stalks off leaving me standing there shocked and saddened. _Poor Atem. I tried to tell him nicely._ I run to the banks of the Nile. _What am I going to do? Marik is an ass who can't be trusted and he did that to upset the prince!_ I look behind me at the palace. _I must leave for a while but I will be back. Unfortunately I won't be back to marry._ I run into a nearby cave for shelter from the weather and Marik's wrath.

*Four years later Atem has been the Pharaoh for three years*

I ride into the kingdom and look around. _Well it seems things look the same._ I look over to my leader. "I guarantee Marik will want to join your cause." I smirk.

"This better not be a joke Layla. You know what will happen if it is." He frowns at me.

"Have I been wrong yet Bakura?"

Bakura squints in the darkness. "No, I suppose not. By the way, how do you know Marik?"

"Does that matter?" I frown. "What does the past have to do with anything?"

"My young apprentice, the past is always essential to the future."

"Well, fine…We were betrothed before I ran away. Marik isn't the most…pleasant person to marry."

"Violent?" Bakura smirks.

"And possessive." I make a disgusted face. "I am not some property men can buy and barter off."

"Layla I hate to mention this but you are a woman."

"And that doesn't mean shit in my book Bakura. If a man loves me then he doesn't need to 'mark his territory' and flaunt me like a trophy." My face gets red from anger and I cross my arms over my chest. "I hate being a woman."

Bakura gives me a rare genuine smile. "I bet that you could win the heart of even the Pharaoh if you tried. You are very beautiful." His eyes follow my long dark blond hair cascading down my back then trace my body.

"If you are now done undressing me with your eyes, may we move on and find the bastard." I start without waiting for a response. _Men, they are all after the same thing._ Bakura catches up to me quickly.

"I know you hate the idea of marriage…"

"I don't hate the idea, I hate what men _think_ is good for the marriage; I hate that men see women as objects, and I hate that men think they need to protect women. Please! I can take care of myself." I look away embarrassed that I interrupted my leader. "I'm sorry Bakura it's just a sore subject. Please, continue."

Bakura looks at me questioningly then continues. "Well, you do need to settle down soon. I mean you are seventeen Layla. Some men consider that past marrying age."

"Well, I don't care." I snap. "I am a thief anyways. Who wants a wife who doesn't stay home?"

"_I_ wouldn't want a stay at home woman." He raises his voice.

"I doubt that _sire_." I drawl. "Considering you don't like me outside of the hideout, you wouldn't want your wife anywhere outside."

"Need I remind you that you were starving, nearly dead, when I found you?" Bakura yells. "I saved your life and gave you a job!"

"Yes, and what have I done in return?" I sneer. "Keeping your bed warm at night and stealing whatever you want isn't exactly the kind of job I was looking for!"

"Maybe you can't find a husband because you are disobedient and a whore." His face is red with anger.

"Fine then, after I bring you to Marik, I will leave." I turn away from him. "You won't be bothered by me again." We ride on in silence. _I know that was out of line, but he should know better. I can pretend that I never cared. Maybe I can find a new job as a bartender or maid. Or maybe Bakura is right; I might be only good as a whore._ I push out those thoughts. _Later I will think about it._ I point to a dark house. "He lives there."

Bakura jumps down and strides to the door. "Aren't you coming?" I nod my head and fall off my horse. "Are you okay?"

He starts toward me. "I don't need help. No one said I was graceful." I glare at him. Bakura pulls me up anyways. Before I knew what was happening his lips were pressed forcefully against mine. We embrace and get lost in the moment. The heat from his mouth overwhelms me and soon I pull away breathless. "I thought…you…didn't want…me…anymore." I gasp.

Bakura looks down at me sternly. "I never said that. You are the best woman I ever laid with." I just look away. _Well, what did you expect? He doesn't say I love you and he never will. He doesn't love you. You made up that fantasy on your own._

"Are you ready?" I look at Marik's door. "That was your goodbye kiss." Before he could argue I knock on the door.

"Who the hell woke me up?" Marik rips the door open. "Oh, it's Layla, the lying heart breaker." He slaps me hard. Bakura moves fast and holds a knife to his throat. "Who the hell are you?" Marik looks back to me, regardless of the knife. "Another man on your leash?" I look away and shake my head. "So you are on his leash." Marik laughs at me. "Who would have thought? The one who holds the heart of the pharaoh loves his enemy!"

"What?" Bakura growls at me. "You hold the pharaoh's heart and didn't tell me!" I shrink away from him. "I could have used that sooner! My dear," he chuckles. "You have more worth than I ever knew."

"Well, as long as you promise her hand in marriage to me I will go with you." Marik says wishing to be the center of attention. I make a face. "Dear Layla, you skipped our wedding four years ago. I intend on marrying you or killing you, whichever you prefer."

I grimace and hop onto my horse. "I would rather marry Bakura and be miserable the rest of my life from his abuse than to _ever_ marry you." I ride off in the opposite direction, toward my safe haven: my cave.

*Bakura's POV*

I watch her ride off to the dunes. Her words pain me more than I thought was possible. _Layla, do I really pain you so? You cannot hide forever. I vowed to find you and protect you always after that night in Kul Elna. What you see as abusive, I see as protecting you._ I blindfold Marik and throw him onto the horse. I ride the rest of the night to our hideout. I look back to the dunes. _I love you Layla Rudnick. You are my weakness. If ever you are their prisoner, I would do anything to get you safe._ The horse stops next to a tree. I hop down with Marik. I take off his blindfold and show him our underground home.

"How have you managed all of this Bakura?" Marik gazes around.

"Years of planning." I grunt. _No wonder Layla hates marriage; she was betrothed to a drunken idiot!_

"When do we go after Layla?" His voice is low and threatening. "I meant what I said."

"There is no 'we' yet. You need to prove your loyalty first." I growl at him. _Like hell I would let you near her with a weapon._ I show Marik his new duties and then retire to my own bed. _This is the first night since my right into manhood that I sleep alone. I miss you already Layla._ I drift off to my memories, my nightmares.

_I was watching Layla that night in our shared house. Her breathing was even and she never stirred. She was the best baby ever born. She never fussed even though Layla was only a few months old. Then I heard the screams. The soldiers swarmed into our village. Our mothers came into the room. Layla's wrapped her up in a blanket and put her in a basket. My mother looked me in the eyes. Her voice was stern, but fearful and sad. "Take care of her. Escape this village before it is too late. She is the only thing you have and you are the only thing she has." I took the heavy basket and ran to the cliff overlooking Kul Elna. "I promise." I whispered down to the village. "I will take care of you and, if ever you run away or become lost, I will find you, always." I had let my tears drop onto her face. Layla looked up into my face and lifted up her hand until it touched my cheek. Her face glowed from the fire burning our village, but understanding still showed on her young face._

I woke up sweating. "Gods, I haven't had that nightmare in a long time." I pace my room mumbling to myself. "I have to find her."

*Layla's POV*

"Kat! I missed you!" I hug my old friend. "It's been too long!"

She embraces me. "It has! What have you been doing for the past year?"

"You don't want to know." I look down. "I see you still live here."

"Yes, where else would I go?" Kat retorts. "Now tell me!"

I sigh. "Well, this guy found me in town stealing some food when we didn't have any money. He pulled me into an alley to escape the guards. He knew my name Kat!" I look at her exasperated. "I followed him to his hideout. He said he knew about my past life, that he knew my biological parents!" I start crying.

"Awe, honey, it's okay." Kat holds me. "You fell for him didn't you?"

"Yes!" I cry. "We also slept with each other. I thought he liked me too, but it was clear all he wanted was sex." I wipe my eyes and step away. "After I showed him to Marik I came here."

"Who was he?" Kat gently asks. "We can stone him."

"No! We couldn't kill him if we tried." I look down. "He is Bakura, the Thief King." Kat gasps. "So, I can't do anything about it."

"Well," Kat muses. "Rumor has it that the pharaoh is looking for you. He wants you for his wife." My head snaps up in shock. "It will help you move on." _There is no way in hell! I can't marry him! Bakura would kill me instantly and I could never love the pharaoh. He is like a brother._

I shake my head. "I can't." Kat looks at me curiously. "I can work for him, but he is like a brother, not a lover."

"You can give him a chance though, correct?" Kat stares into my eyes.

"I…guess?" I look down.

"Great, I will get you a job tomorrow morning!"

*Marik's POV*

_Bakura thinks he is the only one who cares about Layla. I care about her more than he ever could._ I pace my room. _Why does he need my help anyways? I mean, just because I am second in charge of security…Wait! He wants to break into the palace!_ I stop dead in my tracks. Fear flashes across my face. "Damn it!"

"Oh, you figured out your part in our little plan." Bakura smirks in the doorway. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow morning you are telling me how to get into the palace."

"I will never tell you!" I yell.

Bakura just shakes his head. "Oh Marik, you don't understand this is the only reason you are alive." I am taken aback. "If you didn't have important information I need, you would be dead for what you have done to Layla." He crosses to room to me in two strides. His voice becomes low and threatening. "If you ever harm her again, I will personally rip you limb from limb, then your head and intestines. After that, I will throw knives into your mutilated body." Bakura laughs. "I love knives!"

I suppress a shiver. "You think you are the only one who cares? You think you are better than me?" I yell. "Truth is you are just as abusive to her!" My head snaps to the right. I glare up at him. "I am physically abusive, but you? You are emotionally abusive! It cuts deeper than any physical blow. It will stay with her for the rest of her life!" My head snaps to the left. Both cheeks sting but I don't back down. "Why don't you think about how you treat her before accusing others about abuse?"

He stalks out of my room. I let out my breath. _That was pure stupidity Marik! What the hell were you thinking? He is going to kill you now for sure!_ I pace for an hour, and then pass out on my bed exhausted.

*Layla's POV*

"Thank you my king. I am proud to accept this offer." I curtsy. The pharaoh just nods his head. I stride out of the throne room. I start my duties in the kitchen and at the end of the day I clean the stalls. Throughout the day I clean the bedrooms of the priests and the pharaoh. I lay down with Kat at the end of each night and we talk about our day. This went on for about a month. During my breaks, the pharaoh would ask me to walk with him. He would comment on my beauty, give me flowers, and how he dreamed of me coming back to him. "My pharaoh, you flatter me, but should not you find a princess fit to rule by your side?"

"But, Layla, I only love you." Pharaoh Atem looks deep into my eyes. "At least think about it?"

I can't look away from him. "Yes," I sigh. "I will think about it." I race to my cave to tell Kat. _She is going to be so freaking excited!_ But she isn't there. _Well, maybe she is working late. It is like that some nights._ I start making dinner. I ate quietly alone. After I do the dishes I hear a scream. _What the—Kat!_ I race out of the cave and see my friend being dragged by a group of bandits. I run toward them clenching my knife. I stab the first guy I come in contact with. That startles the others and they scatter. "Are you alright Kat?"

"Yes." She trembles though and leans against me. "They were asking me questions I couldn't answer. I didn't understand them." Kat looks up at me. "Do you know anything about Kul Elna?"

I give her a confused look. "No, should I?"

"Apparently it was your birth place." Kat closes her eyes.

"Let's get inside. You need rest." I carry her to our cave and lay her down on the bed. "Okay, now what about Kul Elna?"

"Its villagers were killed to create the Millennium Items. That happened when you were a few months old."

"How did I escape?" I look at my friend desperately. "I need to know!"

"A boy with white hair was seen running away from the village with a basket holding a baby. I believe that was you Layla, though I didn't tell those buffoons." She smirks. "Those men work for that boy, well now I guess that boy is a man of twenty-three."

I gasp. "It can't be." I stare at the wall. "It was _him_!" Kat looks at me with tired eyes. "You stay here tomorrow okay?" She nods and falls asleep. _What the hell Bakura? What game are you playing?_ I drift off to sleep soon after.

*Bakura's POV*

I visit my favorite prisoner. Marik squirms the moment I enter the room. _Clearly he isn't used to my presence, even after a month._ The chained soldier doesn't look up. "Who has the pharaoh chosen as a wife?" I growl. _Answer the damn question!_ The soldier just moans as a response. "I need to know!" I yell. He doesn't respond. I punch his face. The prisoner cries out and strains against his bonds. "GIVE ME THE GODDAMN NAME!"

"Her name…is…" He takes a deep breath, probably saying a prayer of forgiveness. "Layla Rudnick." I step back. "The wedding…it's tomorrow."

"Give this man food and drink." I stalk out of the room with Marik on my tail. "What happened the day she ran away from your wedding?"

"The pharaoh told her he though she was pretty and wanted to marry her." Marik mumbles. "It seems like he is getting his wish granted."

"Not if I can help it." I growl. "Marik hold down the fort tomorrow. I'm crashing a wedding."

"Why can't I come?"

I look down at the young blonde. "I'm sorry Marik. This is something I must do by myself. I should have done this sooner, but I need to tell Layla about her past." I sigh. "It's time to tell her the whole truth and why she could never marry the pharaoh." I leave Marik standing there disappointed and confused. _Don't worry. No one knows my full past._

*Layla's POV*

_I can't believe it! I'm getting married!_ I run around excitedly. Kat helps me wash and dress. "I am so nervous! What if I am a terrible wife?" I look up at my friend's face. "I know I'm not fit to be queen either."

"Layla, you shouldn't be so nervous. The pharaoh loves you, what could go wrong?" Kat hugs me.

_You have no idea my friend._ I smile at her. "You're right. Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting." _I shouldn't go through with this. My dream last night, it was a sign. The fire engulfed a village. I heard the screams of them all, but I was rocking in a woven basket? Well dreams are weird. I couldn't see the fire, just the light behind the person carrying me. I see the person is no older than five years old. I look up at the face and see fear in the boy's eyes. His white hair flows behind him, but would have rested on his shoulders. I recognize the boy. At first I was doubtful, the innocence and love in the boy's face when he looked at me was different from the hard look I was used to. Tears were running down his eyes but he didn't stop. Once we were on a cliff over the village he looks down at the fire. "I promise." He whispered. The boy looked down at me again. "I will take care of you and, if ever you run away or become lost, I will find you, always." Before I knew what I was doing, I reached up and touched Bakura's wet cheek in understanding. Then I woke up shaking. Was that my past? Was it a nightmare or a memory?_ I take a deep breath and shake my head. "I'm ready."

Kat leads me to the palace. I wait outside the palace surrounded by guards. "Layla, I'm so proud of you." Kat hugs me then turns to walk down the aisle. I wait for my signal, and then start down to my future husband. _Is this what love is? This nausea and feeling of illness are normal signs?_ I keep walking. Everything is a blur, I can't even see the pharaoh. Then, everything goes black.

*Bakura's POV*

I feel the anger of the spirits from our village. _They will prevent this wedding my dear. I'm sorry if you are truly happy._ I watch the ceremony from the balcony. A girl I never met with black hair in a beautiful dress walks down the aisle. _Well, if Marik still needs a wife…_ I turn my head and see Layla. Her blonde hair is wrapped up making a crown. The veil falls down to her lower back. The dress clings to her body, accenting her hourglass figure. I just stare at my angel. _Why the hell does the pharaoh get her? When did he even meet her?_ Suddenly she collapses. I couldn't help but cry out. "Layla!" I swing down and land in between her and the pharaoh. The mystery woman rushes past me begging Layla to awaken.

"What have you done Bakura?" The pharaoh bellows to me.

"I haven't done anything your majesty, but I do need to take something." I lift Layla up to her friend's shock.

"Take me with you." The command came from the friend. Everyone stares at her.

"I don't live a glamorous life." I look into her brave face.

"I know, but you took her once from me. This time I will be with her every step of the way." The woman looks directly into my eyes. No one moves out of shock.

"Alright, let's go." She follows me to my horse. I hop on, and then pull her up with one arm while still holding Layla. "Hold on." We start off on our long way home.

*Kat's POV*

_Well, he definitely isn't the monster I thought he was._ I pace the room Layla is laying down in. Bakura sits at the end of the bed watching over her. Concern shows in his eyes. "I guess you two go ways back."

"No, I only have concern as her leader and mentor." He blushes a little, but says nothing else. I pace around faster now. "You know you can sit and relax."

"No! My best friend is ill or something and isn't awake yet." I drop onto the stool. "I don't know what I can do to help her! I can't relax until I know she is safe!"

"What? Is there something wrong with Layla?" A weird guy with blonde hair walks in.

"Don't worry Marik." Bakura growls. "She is just a little sick."

Marik runs to the bed, pushing me off the stool. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry." He mumbles. Marik helps me up. I go to say "thank you," but I get lost in light purple eyes.

"Oh, it's okay." I whisper. I look down and blush. I feel his eyes staring at me.

"Now that you two got acquainted," Bakura interrupts. "Everyone knows each other." He gets up and leans over Layla's body. "I want some time alone with her. Marik, will you show Kat around?"

"Erm, sure." Marik slowly walks to the door. "Let's start with your room." I follow him out the door, reassured that Bakura is protective of my friend.

*Bakura's POV*

_Thank the Gods those two are gone. I had one taking up my pacing space and the other trying to love my Layla. I don't need the competition. Plus those two will be busy for a while, as long as there is attraction between them. Since they couldn't stop staring at each other, I say it's there._ I turn to Layla. "Oh my love, what has happened?" I bend to kiss her forehead. Suddenly her eyes shoot open and green meets purple for a moment. "I see you are awake Layla." I smile at her.

"Where am I? What happened?" She looks at me confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You are home. You fainted on the way down the aisle." I ignore the last question. _I hope it isn't what I think it is. She shouldn't know yet._

"Why didn't you tell me Bakura?" Layla's eyes are pleading. "Why did you keep it a secret that you saved me from Kul Elna?" I step away from her. _This cannot be happening! _"Why did you abandon me? You left me to die!"

"Layla, I…" I just stare at her. "How the hell did you find out?" I yell.

"Well, I had this dream…" She starts.

"SO AN EFFING DREAM! YOU QUESTION ME OVER A DREAM!" I lost it. _To think that I cared about her! Then she questions me because of a freaking dream!_

"But Bakura!" Tears spring into her eyes. "I just want to understand where I come from." She curls up and cries into her knees. "You don't understand anything about the past I grew up with!" Layla looks up at me. "I went months without food. I cleaned all day long _hoping_ to get a crumb or scrap of food!" She looks back down. "I know why I'm ill. I'm sorry I exist."

"Why are you ill Layla?" I kneel next to the bed and rest my head on her hand, letting my hair spill on her arm.

"I am pregnant with your child." Layla starts crying again. "You don't have to claim the baby, but I want you to at least see it before you disown my child."

I sit up straight. "Why is that?"

"Because if I die giving birth to your strong child," She wipes her eyes and stares at me hard. "The child's life would be in your hands."

"You won't die!" I pull her to my chest. "I won't let you die!" I cry into her hair. "You can't die." I keep whispering to her.

"Bakura!" Layla pushes me away gently. "What has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" I look at her sweetly.

"This! You being all sweet and caring!" She searches my face. "Why?"

"I…" _I can't tell her! This won't work! She loves the freaking pharaoh!_ "I am just protective of you." I sigh. "I did save you. I left you on a nobles' door hoping they would protect you like their own. I was five Layla. I couldn't take care for you." I take a deep breath and continue. "I made a promise to both of our mothers, and I failed them and you." Tears fall down my face. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Bakura, I…I never knew." She blushes.

I smile down at her through my tears. "I…I will claim your child." I kiss her forehead. I turn to leave. "You need rest."

"Bakura?"

"Yes." I turn back to my angel.

"Were we siblings?" She looks up concerned. "Because the baby...it may not survive then."

"No my dear Layla, we were not siblings." I hear her sigh of relief. "Goodnight my apprentice." I close the door and go about my duties. Then a scream pierces throughout the hideout. I run toward the scream, away from Layla.

*Layla's POV*

_Why is it that I get nervous around him and yet feel completely safe and comfortable? What am I feeling right now?_ I am about to rest when a scream pierces the air. "Bakura?" No response. "Bakura?" I yell louder. Still no response. I get up and run out of the room. "Where are you? Bakura!" I look around. Then a knife is at my neck.

"Come with me and you won't be harmed." A voice whispers in my ear. "You try to scream for Bakura and he will die a slow death in front of you." I just nod my head slightly and follow him. _Once you're in a vulnerable position Atem, you will die._

*Bakura's POV*

The scream leads me to Kat's room. "Kat! Marik! Are you alright?" I break down her door. They look up from the messy bed. "What the hell is going on you two?"

"What do you think Bakura?" Marik snaps. Both of their faces become bright red. "We…we got carried away."

"I thought someone was freaking hurt!" I snap. "I left Layla's side!" I look behind me. _Shit! Layla!_ I run back into her room. "Layla! Where are you?" I scream. "Answer me damn it!" I see a piece of papyrus on her bed.

_Bakura, you have taken her from me for the last time. Don't try to find her. If you disobey me Layla will be tortured to death._

_-Pharaoh Atem_

"Shit!" I breathe. I look to Marik and Kat standing in the doorway. "The pharaoh has Layla and my child!" They just stare at me. "Layla is pregnant with my child. We need to save her." I run out without a response. _Just hang in there Layla! I am on my way!_

*Layla's POV*

"My pharaoh, please understand." I get a slap as a response.

"You left me for the thief!" He yells at me. "I could offer you everything Egypt! But no, you chose _him_."

I just stare up into his light purple eyes. "I fell ill at our wedding; I am not sure why." I watch for a reaction then continue. "I did not know Bakura was at our wedding nor did I know that he was there for me."

"Lies!" Pharaoh Atem hits me again.

"I don't believe she is lying _your highness_." A gruff voice says behind him. "In fact, I would stop hitting her if you value your life." I risk a look up. "Hello Layla, I'm sorry I did this to you." My eyes lock with dark purple. I nod my head slightly, giving my old leader and best friend our signal. I see the mischief return to his eyes. "My pharaoh, I do believe you stole something from me."

"What?"

"You shouldn't steal from the King of Thieves, especially the woman who holds his heart." Bakura smirks down at the pharaoh.

"Layla isn't married, so she doesn't belong to anyone." Pharaoh Atem smirks up at Bakura. "Since she is a virgin—"

Bakura punches him hard and unchains me. "I hope you won't mind me chaining you up later." He whispers seductively in my ear.

"Shut up, you're making me horny." I punch him playfully. Bakura just chuckles and pulls me close. I nuzzle his chest. "Don't hate me for leaving. I just couldn't stand being used anymore. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize Layla." I look up at him suspicious. "I used you and never told you how much I worry over making you happy." He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Layla, I'm sorry I never told you I love you. You are the most beautiful, caring, understanding, crazy, smart woman in the world." Bakura holds me tightly. Suddenly I fly into a wall. I look up and see Bakura and the pharaoh fighting. Bakura is bleeding under his right eye, but is still has the upper hand. He locks eyes with me for a moment. "Run!"I scramble up and sprint out of the room. _I need to tell the others!_

*Bakura's POV*

"How did you find Layla?" I growl at the pharaoh as we clash swords.

"What's it to you?" He spats.

"Because I saved her as a baby! I am very protective her!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were the one that abandoned her. Does she know?" He smirks at me.

"None of your damn business!" I slice his arm, causing him to drop his sword. "Now talk king."

"Well if you must know, Layla ran away and asked for a job. I gave her one and she prospered well."

Then I hear guards coming down. "I'm sorry my pharaoh, but this will have to wait till next time we meet. I promise you I will avenge my eye and wife!" I run down another hallway and disappear into the night.

*Marik's POV*

I wait in Kat's room for Bakura to come back. I hear running footsteps coming toward us. "I hope this is Bakura." I whisper to Kat. I hold her close to me, remembering her scent.

"Me too." The door bursts open with Layla standing there bruised and bloody. "Layla! Are you alright?" Kat rushes to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Bakura isn't!" She has tears in her eyes. "He is fighting the pharaoh!"

"Layla you need rest." Kat tries to calm her down.

"No! I need to help Bakura!" Layla tries to run out of the room, but Kat holds her.

"Marik, could you make sure he is alright?" Kat asks.

"Yes, my love. I will return with him." I leave the hideout and immediately see a small speck in the distance. _Well this will either be the pharaoh or Bakura. Please be Bakura._ Soon the speck becomes the outline of the king. "Thank the Gods." I run to meet him. "Bakura! Layla is worried sick. You need to go to her right away." I see the blood from his eye. "What the hell happened?"

"A fight Marik, I pushed Layla away and took the first blow." I follow him down into the tunnels of our home. "How is she?"

"Just shaken and calling out for you." I say. "She really needs you."

"Alright, I will be right back then." He runs to her. _I knew she wouldn't be mine, but I am happy she finally found a man who values her and I have someone who loves me unconditionally too._ I smile to myself and seek out Kat below.

*About seven to eight months later Bakura's POV*

"Just hang in there Layla." I hold onto her hand. "I can't lose you."

"You…won't." She pants. "Just don't…leave me." Layla whispers.

"I promise my love." I kiss her sweaty forehead. "Don't worry."

"Layla, I need another push." Marik calmly says. "I almost see him."

Layla screams as she tries to give birth to our child. She grips my hand with such an incredible force; I didn't even know she had that kind of strength. "I'm here Layla. You're doing great." I whisper through my tears.

"Okay, one more Layla."

"I don't…know if…I can." Layla cries.

"Hush dear." I kiss her forehead. "You can do it. Just one more." She nods and screams. I hold her up. A high pitched wail pierces the night. "You did it my dear." I kiss her lips gently.

"What…is it?" She asks.

"You gave birth to a strong boy." I cut the umbilical cord and hold my son.

"Look Layla!" I smile down. "He looks just like you!" I kiss her again and show her our child. "What do you want to name him?"

"Hunter Akefia, he is named after his loving father." Layla smiles up at me. "Can I hold him?"

"Here he is." I place the child in the crook of her arm. "He looks just like you." I bury my face into her hair. "I love you, Layla Bakura."

"I love you too, Akefia Bakura." She kisses my cheek and hands Hunter back to me. "I need rest. Goodnight."

I kiss her sweetly. "Goodnight, you deserve the rest." I walk out of the room smiling until I reach the meeting room with my son. I hop onto the table and hold him up. "I give you my son: Hunter Akefia Bakura!" The thieves cheer for my son, their children's future leader. I smile down at my son and he returns it. _Now I have an heir and loving family. Everything is falling into place._


End file.
